


Of books, coffee and greek mythology

by tearingbooks



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, it's short, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: Tim is an sleep deprived librarian who accedently shoves a pile of books in Connors arms thinking he's one of his colleguesLots of mythology references because I wrote this just after reading a book on greek mythology//oneshot unless someone wants more//





	Of books, coffee and greek mythology

The figure in the rain sprinted the last few meters to the door and opened it in a hurry. Stepping inside he mutters a few words under his breath. 'Should've brought a umbrella' he sights. Afterall this isn't the sunny metropolis, nah this is gloomy ,and apparently rainy, Gotham. With it's insanely crowded streets, flashing lights and skyscrapers everywhere. Dear lord, he already misses metropolis' clean and bright streets. He would've never gone here if it wasn't absolutely neccesery. But no ofcourse, the library in his city didn't have a big enough collection of greek litrature and mythology, so he was forced to come here. Connor lifts his head and takes his completely soaked jacket off. He lets out a quiet gasp when his eyes meet the sight in front of him.  
The black haired boy was in a big hall that looks as if it belongs to a fancy theatre. But instead of rows of seats, it is crowded with booksshelfs that towered above the boy. They look old, yet not worn, as if they were carefully preserved over time. There are a few copper chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, attributing to the ambiance the   carries. It became clear to him that it actually used to be a theatre when he spotts the abe lincon seats and the stage in the front which contain even more books. Connor has never seen so many books in the same spot. He kinda feels like the  red sea spilt as he goes down the path between the seas made of books. 'How the frick does anyone find their way in this maze' he wonders. 'I mean there ain't nothing to guid him arround nor to sjow where what type of books lies. Yet the people arround him seem to have no trouble navigating. After a few minutes of trying to make sense of the moutains of books he comes acros a familiar blond. His savoir has arrivied. 'Steph!' connor call out to the blond girl earning him several hatefull glares from students arround him. Even his friend look fairly pissed off before she recognizes the caller. 'Con, hasn't anyone ever told you to keep your voice down in a library' the blond scolds him before tackling him in a hug. 'Anyway what brings you here golden boy? This isn't kansas you know' she grins as she releases him from the hug. 'Trust me, I know this ain't kansas anymore' the teenager sighs 'I dont get lost in kansas. So pleaase steph, save me from this maze before I encounter the minotaur or something.' This causes her to laugh 'Ha you wish, but I guess you're looking for something aren't you?' He nods ' Well then I'm not of use to you, boy scout. I don't know my way as well as you need. But lucky you, I do know a deadalus who does.   Have you seen those people whom wear a black shirt with 'Jason Todd's library' on them? They know their way arround here. Search for the one whose bag says 'Books are better than people' he's a friend of mine so he'll help you for sure.' ' Thanks for the string steph! I owe ya' the boy says as he starts to go down the pathway. ' Yeah duh, theseus, good luck finding your minotaur' the blond calls after him.

All right,lets go left here. No one. Right. Only a couple making out. Here? Nope no one. What about there? Nope only a bunch of 12-year-olds and god I dont wanna know what they're up to. That's a pandora box he doesn't wanna open.  
Okee con. Face it. You're lost. You're probably never going to find this mystery friend of steph if you ain't able to even find your way back.  
Whatever, he's just gonna look for the section himself.  
After a minute of walking arrouns look through books of the worlds history to erotic sci-fi (add that to things to talk about in future therapy sessions) he suddenly bumped into a tower of books being pressed into his hand. 'Jay cleans this mess' said a voice behind the pile ' Because I'm not cleaning your shit again, I'm busy.' connors brain shut down for a second as he struggels with balacing the books.  
He fails and the books fall with a thundering calp to the ground, startling both him and the boy that pressed them in his arms.  
Bright blues meet darker ones with dark circles under them as the boy turns arround. The kid infront of connor looked as if he was curses by hypnos to never sleep, his pale skin making a sharp contrast with his black shirt with the words 'Jason Todd's library' on it and has a coffee stain. His sleepy orbs looked extreemly irrated but change when he looked at connor.  
'You're not Jason' the boy states almost accusingly. 'no?' is connors intelegent response. He sees the boys eyes go down to his superman short and the boys eyes widen in suprise and slight panic. A small red flush makes its way onto the boys cheek. Connor suddenly realises that the smaller boy is really fricking cute. 'Y-you aren't part of the crew' the boy states only to get a nod back which causes him to only turn redder. The boy looks so lost that connor just has to laugh softly. This only steers the boy in a bigger panic. ' I-i'm sorry,I t-tought you w-were a collegue of m-mine and I figured he' 'Don't worry about it' connor interrupts him. ' It's fine really. I was just surprised that's all. Do you want some help?' the boy nods and the two of them start picking the books from the ground. It doesn't take long before all the books are back on the table.  
' hey may I aks for your help?' connor asks. The boy shrugs. 'I'm looking for the greek mythology section, do you know where it is?' the boy nodds. 'I'll get you there, but I got to bring these books to someone first. Is that okay?' connor nods while the boy grabs the pile. 'I'll carry them!' connor says. The boy looks confused for a sec. Then determined. 'I'm not as fragile as I look you know. I know I don't fit the achilles body type yet I am capable of carrying a pile of books.' connor panics a bit. 'N-no I meant, I mean you like you haven't slept in ages so I' he was stopt when the younger male agred his eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. 'I'll be fine. if you want you can carry my bag. And for the record I haven't slept in two days and I'm functioning perfectly on coffe.' all connor does of give a defeated nod. Who guessed that the small boy was filled with snark and vinegar. He looks arround for his bag when he spots one with the text: 'Books are better than people' on it.  
'You're steph's friend?' he asks amazed. The boy nods. What are the odds. ' So then you must be the boy scout the she-devil talked about? To the left here' the boy dumped the pile on the table and turned arround to face connor. 'Hey I know I told you I'd show you where the greek mythology section is, but the library is going to close soon,but if you want I acn show you tomorrow?' the boy suggest  with a smile which makes connor's heart jump a little. 'SSure I'd like that' the younger one grabs his bag and scrabbles his phone number and name ,Tim wanye, on connors hand.  
'Then call me okay achilles?' and with a smile the boy's gone.


End file.
